Not as easy as it seems
by TheSandra
Summary: Danny wants to tell his parents his secret, but it's not as easy as everyone thinks it is. Will Danny trust that his parents accept him, or will he snap and do something else? Two-shot, FINISHED
1. Enough

He couldn't take it anymore. Everyday when he woke up, when he left the house, when he came back home and when he went to sleep. They were always there, talking about him behind his back, how they wanted to tear him apart. How he didn't deserve to exist. But they didn't know. They didn't know that all this time, it was him, their own son, that they were talking about. They didn't know, but they needed to. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Today when he got home, Danny was ready to just head straight up to his room and avoid them. To avoid his parents. But they heard him come in, and went up to greet him. First his mother welcomed him home, that was nice.

He wished that it could stay like that, but it couldn't. After that short moment passed, his mother stepped to the side, and his father skipped up to him.

He had a huge grin on his face. Oh, that stupid grin. That was the grin that he always wore whenever he talked about ghosts. About ripping ghosts apart. About ripping his own son apart. But he hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't know.

He showed Danny his newest invention. It would be able to tear ghosts apart like nothing else, he said. But Danny didn't listen. He started to tear up. He could feel the tears in his eyes, they blurred his vision,

Then his parents noticed. They saw the tears in his eyes, that to them came out of nowhere. His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and his mother asked, in her sweet motherly voice: "Sweetie, are you okay?". Those words, they should have made him feel better, but they didn't.

Those words felt wrong. They were just talking about him, the _other_ him. About how much they _hated him_. And now they were trying to comfort him.

Danny tried talking back, but he couldn't say anything. He didn't get a single sound out. He was going to tell them, he was sure just a few minutes ago. But now.. He didn't want to anymore. He just wanted to run away.

So he did.

He turned around, and threw his bag to the side. He ran for the door, and one word got out just before he reached it: "no" he said, before he phased through the door.

He ran down the street, now the tears were running freely down his face, and he didn't look back. He could hear his parents at the door far behind him. He just wanted to get away, and without really noticing started to half-run and half-fly down the road.

After a few seconds that felt like forever, he turned around into an alley and stopped. He hid in a corner where he wouldn't be seen.

 _This is bad_ he thought to himself as he sat there alone. He curled up and hugged his knees, and he hid his face in his arms. He could feel a few drops of rain dripping on the back of his head. He could hear his parents getting close to the alley he was in.

"Please don't let them find me" he begged quietly to himself. He held back the tears, and just waited. _What do I do now? I can't stay here forever! Should I go to Sam or Tucker? Should I go to Vlad? Should I try to go back home?_ He thought about all his options, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to decide on any of them.

He didn't want to bother his friends, they shouldn't have to go through the trouble of having to hide him from his own family. He couldn't go to Vlad either, Vlad was still his enemy after all. Could he go home?

After everything that has happened today… Could he go home?

His parents came into the alley. When he saw the looks on their faces he got even sadder. They were sad, and wanted nothing other than to find him and comfort him.

He sat there for a while. He watched as his parents came closer, all the while screaming his name. He could hear the sadness in their voices.

Now they were very close to him. Danny had turned invisible as soon as he saw his parents without thinking about it, so even though they were close, they couldn't see him.

He had to decide now. Was he going to trust that his parents accept him, or should he run away and try to make it on his own?

He had to make a decision sometime, and that time was now.

Slowly, he stood up. His mom, who was standing the closest to him noticed him immediately when he dropped the invisibility and came out of the shadows.

He slowly looked up at her, the tears threatening to spill any second.

He had made his decision now.

 **There! Hehe, I feel evil for ending it there :) At first I was intending to make this a one-shot. But as I kept writing, I couldn't decide what to do. Soooo I'm not sure yet how this is going to end. I'm still debating about how I should end this story, but I've got a pretty good idea what I should do. But if you want to tell me what kind of ending you'd prefer, that would help me make you happy.. so please don't kill me if you don't like the ending. Tell me in a review, or PM me if you feel like it, and tell me if you want a happy or sad ending.**

 **Bye :)**


	2. Goodbye

**NOTE: In this chapter the POV will change, and to keep things simple, I will always leave a short note when it changes, so you won't get lost :)**

 **Oh, and I am not Butch Hartman, therefor I do not own Danny Phantom, and if I did, I wouldn't be here desperately writing a fanfiction in a failed attempt to satisfy my own personal need for more Danny Phantom, I would be working on new episodes, 24/7.**

 _Help me!_

 **Now, on with the story!**

 _He had made his decision now._

He looked into his mother's eyes. His father came over too, and looked into his eyes. Slowly, and softly, he spoke: "Danny… What's wrong?" Danny looked back and forth between his parents, before settling on looking down at the ground. He was shaking now, and the tears were going to spill any second now.

Then they did.

The tears ran down his face, and he felt relieved letting it out.

But even though the tears were running freely down his face, he wasn't really crying.

No, he did the exact opposite. He started laughing. At first it was merely a few chuckles that came out, but he ended up just standing there, laughing at what he was doing.

Why was he doing this? He didn't have to put up with them anymore. Those stupid humans who called themselves parents.. who hunted him every day, without realizing anything.

Slowly, Danny started walking past his parents. He looked straight ahead and went past them. When he was a few feet away from them, he turned around and saw their confused faces.

This was it.

He looked right into their faces, and said, almost whispered: "Bye". Then he let the familiar rings of light appear around his waist. They split up and travelled up and down his body. He transformed into his alter-ego: Danny Phantom. His parents eyes widened, and their mouths were wide open.

Not waiting for them to say anything, he took off into the air. He flew down the street, and when he reached the house with the huge neon sign on the front, he dived down into the basement through the walls and the floor.

When he reached the lab in the basement, he looked over all of the weapons and other gadgets that his parents had been working on over the years.

Those anti-ghost weapons, they made him sad.

Surely, his parents had been thinking of him while building them, how this was going to help them capture him, and experiment on him. And when they were done, tear him apart _molecule by molecule_.

The stuff that they had built to protect people from him. They had built it, and wanted him to keep it with him. They wanted to protect _him_ from _himself_.

It made him angry. How did they not notice? How did they not see? When they were making all this stuff, and later showing it off to him proudly, as if he was supposed to be happy about it. _How can they be so clueless?_

He wanted to let that anger out, he had to. He wanted to let his parents know how he felt. He positioned himself so that he could see everything, and took a deep breath.

He could hear his parents entering the house.

Tears formed in his eyes as he let it out, his ghostly wail. The soundwaves traveled out of his mouth and destroyed everything in their path. He watched the lab crumble under his voice, and it felt good. He could feel his power draining, so he stopped. He watched the last waves disappear, and felt good inside. Then he turned around, and looked at the one invention that had been spared.

 _The ghost portal._

He floated over to the portal, and opened it. As the swirling green vortex was revealed from behind big metal doors, he felt good.

He was gonna leave this life behind. HIs parents would have to start their research all over again, and he would start a new life in the ghost zone.

He heard his parents running down the stairs. He had to hurry.

 **(Maddie POV earlier)**

I chased Danny down the street. I had seen him running here, and then he had taken a turn into an alley. Jack was right behind me. We were both feeling a mix of sadness and confusion. What was going on? Why did Danny run? _How_ did he run _through_ the door?

I turned into the alley he had run into, and looked around. I called out for him, but he didn't listen. Jack was searching one side and I was searching the other, we needed to find Danny as fast as possible, questions can wait, we needed to find him now.

I got further into the alley, and was just about to give up, when I saw him.

He was creeping out of the shadows in a corner, it was as if he had been really invisible. He slowly looked up at me, and I looked him back in the face.

I could feel Jack by my side, and he asked him, carefully: "Danny… What's wrong?"

He looked down at the ground, it was dead silent. **(A/N: Pun intended)** I could see tears running down his face, and I felt bad. I was about to try to comfort him, when he did the last thing I was expecting. He started laughing.

At first it was barely audible, but he ended up just laughing out loud. What was so funny? I didn't understand.

Danny looked up again, and walked past me and Jack. I turned around and saw Danny look into my eyes.

Then he said bye. I was barely able to make out what it said, but it made my heart feel as if it broke into a billion pieces.

Why was my son saying that? Why didn't he want to stay?

Before I had time to think more about it, something even worse happened. A ring of light appeared around his waist, and split up. The now two rings travelled up and down his body, and transformed him.

His white shirt and blue jeans became a black and silver jumpsuit, one that I had seen before. His raven black hair became snow white, and his sky blue eyes became a toxic green.

There, in front of me, stood Danny Phantom.

 **** ** **LINEBREAK****

We raced into the house through the front door. It was right now impossible to describe how angry I was. That Danny Phantom.. When I get my hands on him I will make him regret ever touching my baby!

It was obvious, the only way any of this made sense was that Danny had been overshadowed by the ghost boy. Now we just had to catch the ghost before he made it to the ghost zone.

We were running down the stairs to the lab, when we heard it.

 _The ghostly wail_.

Everyone knew of Phantom's special attack, whether you were a ghost expert or just a civilian who has watched a few ghost fights.

And everyone knew the sound. And if you heard it coming from your basement, that most likely meant bad news. Very bad news.

After the sound had finally died down, we ran down the last part of the stairs. And at the bottom, we found Danny Phantom, with his back towards us, looking at the swirling green of the ghost portal. He was going to escape, with their baby!

 **(Danny POV again, no time change)**

I knew that my parents were standing right behind me, but I didn't look. I didn't want to look at them. I dropped down on the floor, and walked slowly over to the portal. Taking a few steps felt like walking a mile, but I still reached the portal way too fast.

Then I heard that voice from behind me, that voice that was screaming, even though it was supposed to be talking softly in a comforting tone. That voice that sounded angry, even though it's supposed to sound concerned.

"Get back here with our son, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness!" That made me mad, in the last moment, she still thought that the ghost me was just overshadowing the human me after all, and still thought that the ghost me was just an emotionless piece of ectoplasm.

The words that i spoke in return came out without me thinking about it, but still, for some reason, I still wouldn't take them back. "Well, if I'm so horrible and worthless, try living without me then!" I screamed out the end, right before launching myself into the portal. Then all the sounds from the lab, and my parents' screams disappeared, and all I saw was the swirling green sky of the ghost zone.

Time for a new beginning.

 **WOW, 1500 words, I am very proud of myself :) At first I was worried that the chapter might only be about 400 words, but then I got the idea of putting in Maddie's POV. It would have been weird to type both Maddie and Jack POV, so I settled with one. Sorry that Jack is kind of OOC, he isn't this quiet in the show, I know. But I'm not really good at writing his kind of character, so I settled on imagining that he would be at a loss for words in such a serious situation instead of trying and writing him in a bad way. Plus, his usual cheeriness would totally ruin the atmosphere I'm trying to give this story.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading :D**


	3. Update

Umm.. Hii guys!

I doubt anyone reading this, and if you are, you probably don't even remember me.. Buuut I want to ask you something.

Should I continue this story?

If I did it would be a separate story, and this story would be considered the prequel. The new story would pick up where this one left of, or maybe a few months later when Danny has settled down into the ghost zone.

I'm still working on the details, so I can't say for sure what the story will be like, but I've got a few ideas.

So for those of you who don't care, you can leave!

But I feel like explaining the very abrupt ending to this story, as I agree it was a terrible ending.

Basically, when I first wrote this fic, the plan was to make it quite a long story, with the original plan being something like 15-20 chapters. But I was an amateur writer back then, and when it got to writing the third chapter, the one after Danny enters the zone, I just didn't know how to start. That's why I decided to leave it at that, with an open ended ending. But since that was not the plan at first, a lot of people didn't get it, and asked me to continue. So this story became a mess, and that's how I left it. Now it's dead (if it was even alive to begin with) and I feel like continuing.

I have a lot more writing experience now, and I feel confident that I can make this story.

This idea popped into my head while I was reading thorugh the old (and some new) reviews on this and my other story.

 **I just need to know, do people still want this to continue?**


End file.
